1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel-attached display device and an antistatic structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a touch panel-attached display device, for example, in which a touch panel is deposited on a display panel with a case having electric conductivity in between, the case which protects the display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel and protects a back light, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-323691. Such a touch panel-attached display device is provided with an electric conductor, which is a separate component, in order to prevent bad influence of static electricity. The electric conductor electrically connects a part of each of transparent electrodes included in the touch panel to the case, the part which is projected from a bonding adhesive-deposited part of each of the transparent electrodes.
In such a touch panel-attached display device, it is desired to reduce the number of components as desired in other electric devices.